Love I Don't Know
by Unknowndiva
Summary: Chase loves Adam, more than a brother. He just doesn't know if Adam feels the same, and is scared of what happens of he tells him his feelings. Read Chase's breakdowns, bullying issues, and forbidden love. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, heres the new story I've started about the romance between Adam and Chase. I wanna give a thanks to Dylan (Guest) who gave me some ideas to add to the basic plot. I hope you enjoy this story, and please review to tell me what you guys are thinking about the story so far, this chapter doesn't have any romance yet, but you will see where the romance ties in. I hope you enjoy! Next chapter should be out either tonight or tomorrow morning.**

Chase P.O.V

Boom! -The sound my locker makes when my head is jammed into it by no other than my personal bully: Trent. I slide down to the floor and groan as my vision starts to swim. The hallways are clear and no ones left in the building besides, Me and Him. Him and Me. Me alone with him is never good. He finds it joyfully amusing to see me bleeding to death and unconscious. He likes to see bones sticking out my body. Then with my bionics, I can heal faster, so bruises almost disappear with a good night rest in my cozy capsule. He uses that as a excuse to hurt me more often. I never fight back, because I know I can handle it. But today is different, Trent is mad today. More mad than he usually is. And his mood makes me question if i will be able to return home tonight without a full body cast.

I look up and see Trent walking over to me with a deadly look in his eyes. Despite my body's protests, I jump up and run towards the exit. I just run. I run like I never ran faster before. I reach out my hand as I get closer to the school doors, then next thing I know, my face is kissing the ground with a BANG. My nose has blood flowing freely as if it were a river. I reach up to grip my head as i feel the pounding in my forehead, but as I do, I'm lifted off the ground by my neck. My whole body leaves the ground and I'm met with the face of a brute savage. Made to ruin my life. And only mine. Several punches to the guy and I feel like throwing up. But the last thing I want to do, is throw up in his face. Then I know I won't be leaving this school without a single bone that has not been snapped in 2 like a raw piece of spaghetti. I hold it in, and soon the nausea disappears but is replaced by the burning sensation of my lungs begging for air and their requests denied. The world is just one big blur now and blackness clouds the corners of my vision. Before the darkness expands, I feel like I'm falling, and my body starts subconsciously coughing and gasping. I barely feel the punches and kicks colliding hardly with my body. I just focus on the air. The 21% of it around me. I want and need that 21% inside me, but my body barely seems to get any of it in. I'm brought back into reality when I hear a mighty-CRUNCH-and hot scorching pain shoots through my right hand. I painfully scream and look over to a boot squishing my hand. His boot. He lifts his foot up and i scream in pain again. I can no longer move my hand at all, not even my wrist. I pull my right hand close to my chest with my left hand and look up just to see the same boot colliding with my face again...then darkness.

 **Here's the start, I hope it was ok. This was just the bullying part. Review please to tell me what you think so far. Thanks for your support and feedback!**


	2. Not my Chasey!

**Here's the next chapter guys! Sorry I took alittle longer than expected. I hope you like it, romance starts next chapter!**

Chase P.O.V

I wake up and realize I'm still at the school. Using my bionic hearing, i figure out no one is in the building. I sit up painfully and take heavy breaths as pain shoots through my entire body. After a few minutes, I use all my remaining strength to stand up and lean onto my locker for balance. I look at the time. I was supposed to be home nearly 2 hours ago! I'm surprised no one came to check on me, they probably assumed I'm at the library like I sometimes go to after school. I gather my backpack and I decide to start walking home. Before I close my locker, I slip on my emergency sweater and hat-(made for emergencies like this)- and head out the door. I hid my bruises and face pretty well as I take my walk. It takes a while but about 20 minutes later, I make it home. I wince as I reach in my left pocket and take out my key. It takes a minute or two but I am finally able to open the door with using only my left hand. When I walk in, the whole family is sitting the couch. They all stare at me with angry faces, but when I look at Adam's his has concern and worry to it. I shake it off as I close up my jacket fully and pull my hat down covering my face further.

"Where have you been?" Mr. Davenport asks.

"L-l-library? Yup the library. Library, library, library!" I say.

"Mmmhhhmm." He says narrowing his eyes at me.

"Well I'm going to my room..." I tell him slowly walking backwards to the stairs.

"No your not! You missed training, so now as punishment, you will battle your sister." He says standing up.

I groan in response and start stomping to the elevator with my siblings and father following. I stomp to my capsule and quickly change into my suit. The quicker this is over the better. Before we start, I run to the bathroom and put a little of Bree's make-up over my black eye and bruises on my neck and face. That should do it. I walk back out just in time and everyone's ready. I can't activate my Bo staff because I can't feel my right hand, so I mostly have to play defensive and use kicks. Bree isn't too hard to fight, so I should be able to take her down easy.

"Ready, START!" Mr. Davenport yells catching me off guard. Bree immediately kicks me in my face, my cheek with the make-up covered bruise starts shooting out pain as I bit my tongue holding in my gasp. She kicks me in my stomach and I fall to the ground groaning in pain. I glance up just in time to see her holding a barrel ready to crush me with it. I squint my eyes waiting for the pain, but after a while it never comes. I look up and see Adam grabbing the barrel from Bree. And throwing it to the side.

"Adam!" She wines.

"Sorry, but your not gonna hurt my little brother!" Adam says walking off to the elevator.

"Here, let me help you up, I guess we are done here." Bree says shrugging. She grabs my right hand and starts to pull. A bullet load of pain shoots through my whole arm causing me to scream at the top of my lungs in pain. Bree lets go and jumps back in fear.

"Are you ok?" She asks surprised.

I don't reply, I just bring my hand close to my chest and clench my teeth in pain.

"CHASE? What happened to your hand?" Mr. Davenport asks.

The pain keeps increasing and increasing and nothing I do makes it decrease at all. I end up screaming at the top of my lungs as the pain starts to get so violent it's like someone cut off my hand. I minute later I feel someone lift me up and start to rock me back and forth. I feel a shot in my upper arm and soon I feel very sleepy. A few tears manage to fall out before the darkness takes over and sends me to a deep sleep.

Adam P.O.V

After I left the lab, a few minutes later, I hear a scream. Not any old scream, Chase's scream. It sends chills through my body. I hate to know that Chase is hurt or in pain. Not only because he's my little brother, but maybe because I like him more than a brother, maybe even more than a friend as well. Fear takes over me and a dash down to the lab. I arrive just in time to see Bree about to crush Chase with a barrel. NO! I run in front and grab the barrel and throw it to the side just in time. No one hurts my Chasey!


	3. The Diary

**Here's the next chapter guys, I hope you enjoy. This is my first time writing a sort of depressing story so I hope it's ok. And I guess there is a TRIGGER WARNING about SUICIDE THOUGHTS, but other than that your good. Next chapter is a huge trigger though so hold on! :/**

Chase P.O.V

I wake up and realize I'm in a bedroom. I look down and see my hand and wrist in a cast. I search my mind for the memory of what happened, but the only word I can think of is _Adam_. I know I love him. More than a brother, more than a friend, more than anything. He makes up the missing pieces in my heart. Without him I can't survive. He is my whole world, yet I don't think he sees me for anything more than a object to throw across he room. I have no meaning to him, yet to me, he is he meaning of life. I don't honk he will ever know how me makes me feel. I don't think anyone will, except the pages in my diary. Yes, I keep a diary. Ever since I've started having feelings for him. I would die if anyone found out I have a diary. In fact I would even kill myself if even worse, anyone found out I have a crush on my brother! But ever since yesterday, Adam has been in my dreams. I can't get him out. Yet, I don't even try. I need to write about this.

I grab my diary under my shirt and proceed to walk down to the lab. Adam and Bree aren't in their capsules, they are probably already eating breakfast. I place my diary in my backpack and get in my capsule with slight difficulty, and program it to change me into my school clothes. Looking at the time, I rush over and grab my backpack and run to the elevator upstairs. When I arrive Adam, Leo, and Bree are already getting their things and walking toward the door. After saying our goodbyes to Tasha and Mr. Davenport, we start our walk to school. Adam, Bree, and Leo seem to all be having a deep conversation the majority of our walk. I drag behind in a trance. I can't seem to get my eyes off of Adam. I absolutely love when he wears his grey t-shirt with his purple hoodie underneath. It's one of my favorite outfits on him, especially when his hair is spiked up at the front and he keeps it short at the sides, like today. His cuteness makes my heart melt. He hasn't talked to me since yesterday and I feel like something's wrong. I just don't know what. I don't remember why all of a sudden I can't stop thinking of him, ever since yesterday he's been in my mind, like some kind of connection or something. I don't know, maybe I'm crazy.

I'm snapped out of my trance as we enter the school doors and all my siblings disappear into the crowd of students. I manage to fight my way out the mob and walk over to my locker. Before I can get my locker open, I feel someone snatch off my backpack and throw me to the ground. I look up to see Trent digging through my backpack.

"What do you want?" I ask in a quieter and more scared voice than I intended to.

"Don't you question me nerd! But if you must know, my other nerd didn't show up to school today with my homework, so I need yours!" He shouts.

"Wait what's this?" He says smirking and pulling something out my bag. "'Chase's Diary'" He reads off the cover.

"No!" I shout immediately covering my mouth afterward.

"Shut up!" He yells while giving me a kick to the face.

"HEY EVERYONE GATHER AROUND! IM GOING TO READ SOME OF THE DORK'S GIRL DIARY!" He yells standing in the center of the hallway catching everyone's attention as the gather around.

All I could do is curl up into a ball as Trent reads my most embarrassing secrets to more than half of the school. Including my fears, regrets, secrets, and even my deep love for Adam. I plant my face into my knees and cover my face as I try desperately to not cry. Finally the bell rings and everyone walks off. As I lift my head out my knees, I hear lots of laughing and insults exploding my hearing. I feel several people spit on me and some people kneel down and whisper in my ear words like _'gay', 'faggot', 'homo'_ and words I don't even think the devil would dare speak of. I feel Trent kick me a couple of times before walking off laughing his head off to class. Then it's just me. Alone. Embarrassed. Scared. Humiliated. Hurt. Dead inside.

The rest of the day I spend hiding in the bathroom stall. Waiting for lunch to come. I'm hurt that my siblings didn't come look for me, but I doubt they even know what happened as they were on the other side of school when it all happened. Just thinking about it makes me sob. There's nothing for me to do but sob. I'm alone, and everyone knows I'm gay and even worse, in love with my brother. I just want to kill myself. No one would care. My family doesn't even seem to interested in me anyway. I wrote my deepest secrets in that book. I poured my heart out about Adam in there as well. Now Adam knows. His younger brother loved him more than he loves himself. He's probably disgusted to even know me. I don't even deserve to be in his presence, let alone in his house.

My thoughts are interrupted by the lunch bell as the students spill out their classrooms running to the lunchroom. I wait till everyone is out the hallway before I go into my locker and grab out my lunch bag. Before I even open the lunchroom doors, I can hear the snickering about me. I decide to just get it over with and open the doors inside.

"OH, IF IT ISNT THE LITTLE FAGGOT HIMSELF!" Trent yells while standing on top of a table. Everyone in the lunch room bursts out laughing.

"HEY ADAM, GET ON THE TABLE, MAYBE YOU TWO CAN MAKE OUT RIGHT NOW!" Trent shouts making everyone laugh more. I glance over at Adam and I see him laughing as well. I think everyone can see my heart literally crack into a million pieces then fall out my chest and smash onto the floor.


	4. I need HIM

**Here's a new chapter! This chapter is a huge TRIGGER WARNING! This chapter contains self harm and I guess you can call it a suicide attempt. This will probably be the only chapter with a trigger but I'll always tell you just in case. If anyone reading is a self harmer, get help because doing this to yourself and going through that is not something anyone should have to feel because people love you and your not alone.**

His laughing echoes in my head as I race out the doors and out the school. I run far and fast all the way to the house tears flooding my vision. With my super hearing, I notice no one is home except Mr. Davenport who is in the lab. I race upstairs to my room and throw my stuff into my bed. I slide down the door after closing it. I draw up my knees and imbed my head in between. I cry my heart out. I just cry and cry and cry. I'm surprised my room isn't flooded by all the tears that fall. I look over to the bathroom and realize what I have to do. I go through each cabinet and finally pull out what I'm looking for. I grasp the razor in my hand and look it over, examining it. This tiny object will end my life. This is the key to true relief. I place the razor onto my wrist and start to press down. Tsk tsk- the sound of it slicing up my skin. I wince at the sudden pain. After about half a minute I lift it up. I watch as the blood streams down my wrist and into the sink. Blood mixed with tears. I do the same to my other wrist. I suddenly stop and throw the razor into the floor. I collapse and fall into a full blown sob. I start screaming and crying and I can't seem to control myself. My vision becomes blurry from the tears and I'm guessing blood loss. I pick up the razor again and press down again. I cry louder. I must have been too loud because I hear footsteps running into my room followed by a loud gasp. Someone snatches the razor out my hand and engulfs me into a tackle. I look up and see a blurry version of Mr. Davenport. He pulls me closer and I sob onto his shoulder. Although I love him, he isn't the one I want comforting me right now, I need _him_.

"I d-don't want to do th-this a-anymore." I sob.

"I know, it's ok, calm down." I hear him mutter. I hear him take out his phone and he starts to dial 9-1-1. I cry even more as I begin to feel myself drift into unconsciousness. I decide to let the darkness take me, as I know it will be for the better.

 **Sorry this was kind of short guys, next chapter should be longer. Thx for reading :)**


	5. In the alley

**Sorry this is kind of short guys, but I hope you still enjoy it. There will be some romance talk in the next chapter so I hold on! Next chapter will be up soon, thx for everyone's support, it helps to know that you guys are enjoying it, plus it makes these stories more fun to write :D Enjoy!**

Chase P.O.V

Beep...

"I think he's waking up."

Beep...

"Yeah, I think so too."

Beep...

"Chase can you hear me?"

Beep...

"I don't know if he can hear us yet."

Beep...

"Chasey, please wake up."

Beep...

Beep-The first sound I can make out as I start to get feeling back in my body. After a few minutes or gathering energy, I can finally squint open my eyes. Surprisingly, the light is dimmed.

"Hey buddy." Mr. Davenport says softly. I look around the room and I make out 4 other figures. I stare at them long enough and realize they are Adam, Bree, Leo, and Tasha. The last few days starts to flood my memory and I groan and turn around so my back is facing my family.

"Chase talk to us." Mr. Davenport sighs. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumble.

"Chase please." Mr. Davenport pleads.

"I'll tell you! Your precious little gay boy was embarrassed by Trent today who read Chase's diary to the whole school." Bree smirks before her and Leo bust out laughing and fall on the floor.

"I SAID STOP TALKING ABOUT IT!" I yell. I sit up and rip the plugs and iv off my body and stomp out the hospital room. I hear my family start walking after me and calling my name so I start running down the hallway. I didn't know where I was going so I just ran down several hallways. Luck must have been on my side today, because somehow I managed to run outside the hospital and gain my freedom. I can feel the presence of several guards following me along with my family, but I don't let that bother me. I start to feel light-headed but I don't stop running. The world seems to tilt to the side for a second and I trip and fall to he side. A rush of adrenaline picks me up and I keep running. I hear them gaining and I feel the sudden rush of energy fading so I look for a place to hide. I look ahead of me and see a small alleyway between two old brick buildings. I run even faster and start to head towards it. I decide to be smart about this and decide to make a plan. At the next block ahead of me, I turn down it and hide behind one of the dumpsters at the start of the block. I watch as my family runs down the street, going right past me. I smirk and turn back onto the block I originally ran down. I go back into the alley way and start walking down. Each step further down, the darker the area becomes and the stuffier the smelly air becomes. I sit down behind some garbage cans and take a rest. My breathing is fast and ragged and my head is spinning. I look down at my wrist and see a small thin flow of blood stream down my arm from where I pulled out the iv. I hold my breath and press my back to the wall as I hear my family's voices getting closer.

"I don't know where he went." I hear one of them say.

"Yeah, maybe he went back to the hospital, I hear they are giving out free jello after dinner." That must be Adam.

"What are we going to do with you?" I hear someone sigh as I hear their footsteps becoming farther and farther away.

I sigh in relief and lay my head against the wall. I feel cruddy and dirty from being here, but I don't care as I drift off to a much needed rest.


	6. Thoughts on Chase and Authors Note 2

~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

Adam P.O.V

I was taking my early morning run when I see a body laying in an alleyway. Of course I got curious and went to check it out. There was blood everywhere and the body had so many cuts and bruises, and even some bones sticking out. I gasp and flip the fragile body over. CHASE! Oh No. I start freaking out and pacing back and forth. I don't know what to do. I don't want anyone to think I have feelings for him, like he does for me. Then I would just get made fun of. And besides, I don't even know if I do actually love him, it's not 100% yet. It's more like a 99.9%, but of course I don't want anyone to know I like my own brother! I always noticed he loved me ever since we were little. I thought it was weird at first since I was only around 7 and I didn't even know what love is. But since I got older, I discovered my love for him was deep. But anyway, that doesn't matter. At lunch, I tried to his my feelings by laughing with everyone else, but I felt like sobbing at the look on Chase's face once he saw me. I try to erase Chase from my mind knowing that I will only get laughed at for loving him. I call 9-1-1 to find him and once they send the ambulance I jog off. I feel bad for leaving him, but I can't destroy my cover. I hear police sirens after a few minutes and start to run faster.

~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~

I was sitting on the couch trying to distract myself from Chase, when Mr. Davenport comes running in.

"The police found Chase all beat up in a alley, we gotta go meet him in the hospital." He panics while running on the couch to grab his keys. THE POLICE FOUND HIM? ACTUALLY, IT WAS HIS AWESOME BROTHER RIGHT HERE! WELL MAYBE NOT AWESOME, BUT STILL!

I file into the car along with Bree and Leo. Tasha decides to stay home to make some lunch for us. The ride is silent, except the clicking of Bree's Iphone keyboard as her fingers type.  
When we reach our destination we all push out the doors and proceed to walk in. We find Chase's room, and quietly open the door. He's laying on his back while he peaceful sleeps. Oh how I missed when we were little and he used to sometimes squeeze into my capsule because he was scared of the thunder. It was the cutest thing. I miss my Chasey.

Bree P.O.V

I don't feel bad for Chase. We've all been mean to him since we found out he likes Adam. I can't believe actually thought someone would like him. He has no friends and no one loves him. He's stupid to think otherwise. If he can't get a girl to like him, I'm pretty sure a boy won't like him any more! Haha!

Leo P.O.V

Chase is my older brother, I don't like to see him hurting, but I think it's pretty weird he's dating Adam. But I really don't care, it's his feelings anyway, it's just I'm trying to stay on Trent's good side or he's going to go after me, I will do ANYTHING to prevent that. But I really don't think Adam's rejection should have came as a surprise. Won't he just understand, strongNO ONE LIKES YOU!

Mr. Davenport P.O.V /div

I really have no idea what's going on and the kids won't tell me anything. I am a little surprised when Bree called Chase gay, but I have no idea what she means. I was so scared when I found Chase in the bathroom like that. I can't believe one of my kids were trying to harm themselves, I feel like a really lousy dad. I had no idea Chase felt that way. The way he was sobbing it made my heart crack, and the blood? It was everywhere! All over him, I almost passed out! From now on I'm going to be more into the kids' lives. But first someone needs to tell me what's going on with Chase, and he would run away from his own family! /div

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been updating so frequently. Right now I've been on vacation so I don't have very much internet so I can sometimes read some stories but I don't have enough internet to post. But today and tomorrow I should be updating some stories because the wifi is fairly good here in Florida. So stay tuned. I am also thinking about making a FanFiction Twitter just so you guys can know when I'm posting or when I need some ideas. And some other things. I've seen other writers do the same. Ideas?

Chasing the sickness: That should be the next story I update, hopefully today. I might add like one more chapter for Recovery. But I have big news: Im doing a sequel! A lot of people really enjoy the story and I think I have a few ideas for trouble to cross the Davenports, but if you guys have any ideas I should add, I defiantly will because I really enjoy when you guys are happy with the story and I love feedback to make them better! Review your thoughts Please!

When Brothers Fight: Thus story should be updated maybe tomorrow. I having a little debate with myself how the story should go so I'm still deciding. But don't worry I will make up my mind. Any ideas I should add, please posts in the reviews, I would love some feedback! But don't worry this story isn't over yet, so keep your eyes out, more chapters coming soon!

We Are Always There for You: I'm having a little bit of writers block on this one do idk when this will be updated. Probably sometime this week hopefully! But keep your eyes out! Feedback will be appeciated!

Love I Don't Know: Update should be pretty soon, the next chapter is already done, I just want it to be posted a little later on in the week. This story just started so it's not ending yet lol, keep reading!

In review, tell me what you think about a Fanfiction Twitter, along with your thoughts on the story comments posted above. Thanks readers, you guys always make my day! :)


	7. Adam?

**I hope you like the chapter. Sorry for not posting in a while, I will try to update more now. Thank you guys so much for your reviews and please review some more, I would love to hear what you think about the story! :)**

Mr. Davenport P.O.V

"Hey Mr. Davenport, we have some news on your son." A doctor tells me as he puts the clipboard I the slot at the end of Chase's bed.  
"We cleaned him up and everything and he's going to fine, he just has a lot of bruises and cuts. He broke some ribs and he broke 2 bones in his leg. He also has a concussion and suffered some blood loss. He's on a oxygen mask now, but he should be fine." The doctor sighs.  
"Ok thank you doctor, anything else?"  
"Yes one more thing. He's uhh...uhh...Chase is in a coma." The doctor whispers pity in his voice. But I don't notice. All I am aware of is the last 5 words he just said.  
'Chase is in a coma'  
Chase...is in...a coma  
My son...is in...a coma  
Chase...  
My son...  
Is in...  
A COMA...  
A COMA...  
A COMA...  
As in 'might never wake up'  
Chase...  
My son...  
Might never wake up...  
"I'm sorry , we really tried."  
I ignore the doctor and rush over to the side of Chase's hospital bed. I take notice of his pale complexion, clammy hands, and wrapped up body. It makes me feel sick to my stomach. He looks so fragile and I feel to scared to touch him, yet I just want to hug him forever and live the rest of my life with him snuggled in my arms, like when he was little. But I know I cant, I cant because my son is in a come. Chase is in a coma.  
"BigD, what did the doctors say?" I hear Leo say, knocking me out my thoughts. I then realize the kids are still in the room, staring at me, waiting for an answer.  
"Uhh, he suffered some injuries, but he should be ok." I lie straight through my teeth.  
"You sure, thats all?" I barely hear Adam mumble. I peel my eyes away from Chase and look up at the big brown eyes, and sad complexion.  
"Umm...well...the doctor also told me that ummm-" I start wearily.  
"Just say it already!" Bree stampers.  
"He's in a coma." I spit out. I look up at the 3 shocked faces standing in front of me.  
~~~~~3 weeks later~~~~~  
"How about we go pick up Douglas and Tasha and then come back, the doctors want to do some tests." I tell the kids, who were all staring with devastated faces, at their almost brain-dead brother. The 3 weeks that passed since we brought Chase in has been super uneventful. The kids haven't gone to school since. Bree and Leo have bern sad, but they still continue their lives, while Adam... He's been taking it hard, he doesn't do anything really, beside lay on Chase's bed all day and stare up at the ceiling. Poor kid.  
After I get 3 sad nods, I start to walk out.  
"I catch up with you." Adam announces, almost in a pitiful whisper.  
I nod.  
Adam P.O.V  
After everyone leaves, I run up to Chase's bedside and get on my knees.  
"You need to wake up buddy. The doctors are starting to think you need to be put down. Chasey, I'm so sorry this has happened to you, I know you can't hear me, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry for everything I've done, and I wish that I can redo everything and start from the beginning. I love you so much, and not just as a brother. I think of you every day, and every night. You are my heart and I'm sorry I couldn't just tell you this face to face. But I love you. I always have." I sigh delicately placing his, pale, hand by his side.  
I start to get up and walk away when I hear a small voice.  
"Adam?" The voice, I recognize as Chase ask.  
Omg. Did he hear me? I hope he didn't, yet at the same time I hope he did. I am so confused, so I do the only thing I can think of, I run out the room.

 **Thanks for reading! Review :)**


	8. I Promise

**New chapter, enjoy & review pls! And Dylan (Guest) if you can tell me your whatsapp again so I can contact you about the story? Thanks :) **

Chase P.O.V

When I squint open my eyes, I am met by a empty room. I cock my head to the side in confusion. I thought Adam was here? Or was it a dream? It's always a dream *sigh*.  
"Chase?" I hear a voice call.  
I look over to the door and see a wide-eyed Davenport standing in the doorway. Before I get to answer he comes running to my side and tackles me in a hug.  
"I heard everything," he admits, holding me tight.  
"It wasn't a dream?" I ask, tears starting to form.  
"No, I was walking back when I heard Adam talking and so I stood near the doorway, but when Adam ran out he didn't even realize I was standing there. He seemed nervous," he sighs.  
"He loves me?" I ask to no one, spacing out.  
"I think so Chase, I think so," Mr. Davenport sighs. Then it hits me.  
"Your not mad?" I ask suddenly.  
"No of course not, I support all of you guys. It's my job to be there for you. As long as your happy, I'm fine," he shakes his head pulling back,"and I kind of figured that he loved you a little differently when he just moped around all day and cried in your room all day when you were in a coma. He barely even ate or talked, he really missed you."  
"Really?" I squeak, a smile creeping onto my face.  
"Really," smiles patting me on the back.  
"Can I go see him?" I ask, anxious to talk to him.  
"Buddy you just woke up! Your gonna have to stay for a few days, but I'll tell him you requested to talk to him," he informs me getting up and walking towards the door.  
"Where you going?" I ask confused.  
"I have to inform the nurses you woke up, then I have to leave. Visiting hours are up. But we will see you tomorrow. I wanna talk with Adam," he winks. I nod, unsure.  
Mr. Davenport P.O.V  
When I reach the car, everyone is pretty silent & I enter with an transparent awkwardness. Everyones face has the same gloomy look, except Adam who's expression is contorted in nervousness, and concentration. His knee was bouncing up and down, so fast it just looked like a blur.  
"You ok Adam?" I ask.  
"Yes," came the automatic response.  
I nod, disapprovingly. I decided not to bring anything up yet, not even the fact Chase was awake.  
The rest of the ride was filled with silence. Everyone was deep in their own minds. When we finally arrived home, everyone hoped out with one motion and ran off their own ways, even my wife went into her room without a word.  
But I knew what I had to do. I take my time walking up the stairs, then stop at the door to Adam's room.  
"Adam?" I knock.  
"Adam is not here," a voice replies.  
"Adam I know it's you," I shake my head.  
"No, I am...um...Not-Adam," I sigh in annoyance before I creak open the door. Seeing a gloomy Adam sitting crosslegged on his bed, I walk in fully. He doesn't even look up when I slowly jump up on the bed...Yes-Jump, I'm kind of short :P  
"Adam, you want to tell me whats wrong?" I ask, comfortingly.  
"Maybeeee," he shrugs, starting to find the bed sheet patterns more interesting than the conversation. I watch as he starts fiddling with the fabric and sigh.  
"Wanna talk about Chase?" I ask, desperate for him talk.  
"Fine, I love Chase," he looks up at me annoyed, "Is that what you want? Is that what everyone wants?" He shouts, jumping up and walking towards the door, frustration clear in every step.  
"Adam-," I start.  
"WHAT?! What do you want from me?" He screams. I flinch in surprise.  
"Adam look-"  
"NO! Im tired of everyone. Im tired of you guys telling me what to do, what I should like. Im tired of you all calling me dumb. Im tired of you guys criticizing me over EVERY SINGLE THING. Im sick of it! SICK OF IT! You guys never care about me, or my opinion!" He yells, tears starting to creep out. Before I can say anything else, he jolts out the door, down the stairs, and runs out the front door after slamming it shut, leaving the house trembling. I sigh in defeat and concern.  
~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~  
Mr. Davenport's P.O.V  
Its been about 2 weeks, and we still haven't found Adam. Chase came home a few days after Adam's disappearance. He's back on his feet, but has been told to take it slow. I didn't have the heart to tell him right when we came home, so I told him Adam slept at a friend's house. Eventually, I did tell him the news & explained the whole situation to him. After we told Chase the news, he locked himself in his room. He doesn't go to school, he barely even talks. The poor kid is heartbroken. This morning, I had to pick him up out the bed, sheets and all, just so he would come down to have breakfast, and he didn't even eat. He doesn't take car of himself anymore, and he's becoming depressed. I've tried everything I could to track Adam down, but his GPS is off, how he figured out how to do that, thats a mystery I don't think we'll ever solve. I don't want to contact the police because when they do an investigation and find the lab, I will all be in jail for a long long LONG time, probably the rest of my life, while the kids get picked to pieces by the government as they do experiments on them. I can't let that happen. Although Adam needs some time, he should have at least told us where he was & if he's ok.  
Its lunch time, and Chase is still in his room. Probably doing nothing, like he has been doing for the past week and a half.  
"Sandwiches are on the table," my wife informs me as I walk past the kitchen, the smell of the food grazes my nose as I pass. I lick my lips and pick up my step as I walk to Chase's room.  
"Chase its me," I knock.  
When I don't get an answer, I push open the door and walk in anyway. The room is dark and almost seems spooky, so I reach for a light switch and flick it up. Immediately, the room gains life and the room brightens. I look around, and my eyes land on the bed when a small movement gains my attention.  
"Turn it offfffff," Chase groans.  
"Come on Chase, time for lunch," I walk over.  
"Im not hungry," he signs, shifting so his back is to me.  
"Well too bad, you are going to eat. Don't make me force you again!" I warn him.  
"Mmmeefff me mmmffooneeee," Chase's voice gets muffled by the pillow. (Translation: Leave me alone).  
"Ok, you asked for it," I sigh. I reach down and gather up the sheets into my arms, hoping I grasped all of Chase's limbs in between the blankets. I threw the mixture over my shoulder, luckily the kid was light, and proceeded to walk down the stairs. When we reached the kitchen/ living room, I threw Chase onto the couch, and walked over to the counter where 5 sandwiches on plates, with sides of different chips and Coca~Cola, and grabbed 2. Before I even took a step, I was almost knocked over by my super-speeding daughter.  
"Sorry Mr. Davenport," Bree laughs, probably not the least bit solemn. I roll my eyes, and walk over to the couch, where a blanket-covered Chase is still slouching over. With a sigh, I place the plates onto the glass coffee table and squat down in front of Chase. Struggling, I pull off the blanket from Chase's head. I take a good look at him. Deep dark bags are drilled into his face below his eyes. His face is a rosy red, his lips looked chapped, and his eyelids look saggy, even though they are closed. His brown hair is a ruffled disaster, poking out at all different angles. His body is slouched, and his clothes are hanging off him, he probably hasn't changed them in days. Poor kid.  
"Chase, listen to me," I say, grabbing his wrists to gain his attention.  
"Mmmm," he mumbles, eyes creeping open.  
"You are going to eat some lunch Tasha prepared for you ok?" I direct him.  
Finally, his eyes open, and he looks down at the plate, which is now in my hands.  
"Its grilled cheese, 2 slices, just how you like it. And Tasha added some chips for you, Doritos-nacho cheese flavored," I inform him.  
All of a sudden, his eyes start bubbling with tears and he starts sobbing. I hear 2 groans behind me and see Leo & Bree marching up the stairs, in annoyance, with their half eaten plates in their hands.  
"Chase whats wrong?" I ask concerned.  
He points a shaky finger at the chips.  
"Whats wrong you don't like them? What happened?"  
"A-A-Adammmmmmm!" He sobs louder.  
Then realization hits me in the face, those are Adam's favorite chips. On weekends when he was bored, he used to go down to the store and buy 3 boxes of them, each with 12 bags inside. Then he would sit and eat all of them those 2 days and leave the wrappers all over the house. Tasha would get so mad!  
"Its ok Chase, its ok," I sit next to him and rub his back. He snuggles into my side and sobs into my shirt. After what feels like hours, he falls asleep.  
"Its ok Chase, you'll be ok, I promise," I sigh, moving his body so he is comfortable on the couch.


	9. Bree

**Hey guys, here's the new chapter! Thanks to .db for the ideas & for checking the chapter over :) We both hope you enjoy and review your thoughts! And I will be giving a shoutout to the first person who points out a phrase from the Fault In Our Stars somewhere in the character. Just post it in the reviews! Thanks :) **

~~~~~~~~Day Skip~~~~~~~

Chase P.O.V

It's been a few days since I got home. Still no Adam. But now Mr. Davenport wants us to go back to school. Uggghhhhh! I HATE MY LIFEEEEEEEEEEEE

When I wake up, I realize I'm in my capsule. Oh yeah, Mr. Davenport says I have to sleep down here again since I'm fully recovered. Ok let's see, Bree is still asleep, and Adam... Oh yeah, I forgot, *sighs*.

I lazily lay my hand on the front of the bullet proof glass and push the door open. I drag my feet over to Bree's capsule and knock hard enough for her to hear. I wince when I see her face, she's an ugly sleeper. After a minute or so, she finally opens her eyes. I walk over to the cyber desk and program it to change our clothes for school. It waits for me to get in and close my capsule door before it goes the through the process of cleaning and clothing us. After its finished I step out, along with a now fully awake Bree.

"Thanks dork," I hear her mutter before racing upstairs for breakfast.

Instead of following her, I decide to sit criss-cross applesauce in front of Adams capsule. My forehead leaning on the glass, while my eyes gaze inside.

"Adam please come home. We need you. _I_ need you," I cry before getting up and drowsily walking to the elevator.

When I get upstairs, the smell of bacon and eggs punches my nose like a fist. My mind says 'mmmmmm yummy' my stomach says 'uh nope'.

"You hungry honey? I made the bacon just how you like it today, and the eggs are low fat too!" Tasha greets happily.

"Thanks Tasha, but I'm not that hungry," I sigh. I hear Mr. Davenport sigh as well, before taking another sip of his coffee.

I walk over to the bar stool and take a seat next to Bree, though when I sit, she picks up her food and walks to the couch.

"Hey, where's Leo?" I ask after looking around.

"Leo's sick today, so he's staying home," Mr. Davenport informs.

"Awwwwww, no Leo?!" Bree madly exclaims. Wow that's weird, she never showed that much concern for me. Especially when I was in a coma! But Leo gets a head cold, and she's just about ready to die. I was her brother first anyway. *sighs* Whatever, I'm used to it by now.

"Guys lets go your late, I'll drive you," Mr. Davenport says, while we follow him out.

Bree P.O.V

By the time we reach school, first period already started. Ugghh. Mr. Davenport takes us to the office to sign us in late. When he leaves, Chase & I walk out the office, but not before getting some insults from Perry.

After both of us go to our lockers, we both head our separate ways to class. Me to English, Chase to Study Hall. Lucky him.

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

It was right after first period when I decided to walk to the other side of school to talk to my friends, since I didn't get to this morning. We talked for a while until the bell rang for the next class. Ughhhhh, I'm not going to get back to the other side of school in time! Speeding is out the picture, there's to many people, and cameras out here.

I finally make it back to the main entrance of the school in a few minutes. The hallways are empty now though. Wow, it's like dead silent.

I spoke too soon because I start to hear light crying coming from somewhere. After a few seconds, the light crying starts to sound like full on sobbing. I follow the sound to the janitor closet, then pull open the door. Of course, Chase. But something about him makes me stay instead of walking back to class in annoyance.

When I close the janitors door after I step inside, he finally looks up at me. What I see is not pretty. His eyes are red & puffy from crying, although one has a black ring around it. His cheeks have bruises that are still turning blue and purple, with a yellow color around the edges. His arms have some too, along with a cut or two. His breathing seems jagged, like he can't control it. And his body is shaking.

"Chase what happened?" I ask, for the first time I am truly concerned.

"They came...and they-they...they s-started attacking. I-I jus-just ran...but they-they got me...and-and-and," he starts before he breaks out into sobs again.

I start to pat his back and sit next to him. Suddenly, I am pulled closer to his and he wraps his arms around my torso. My arms float in the air and I freeze, unsure what to do. But soon my arms relax automatically and I pull him into a hug. When he feels me bring him closer, like a dam he starts sobbing even more. His cries were heart-breaking. And for the first time, I realized how much damage I've done to my little brother. I feel so guilty. Each cry makes me feel more guilty and heart-broken of what I've done, and it hurts to the point where I start crying myself. I wasn't there for him. I helped bully him. I'm no sister. He is crying because of me. As a sister, my job is to make sure he never cries, and I do the exact opposite.

After what feels like hours, we both stop our crying, and everything is silent. Every now and then I hear a feel sniffles and whimpers from Chase though.

"Chase, you ready to go back to class?" I whisper.

As soon as the last word breaks out my mouth, Chase squeezes my arm tight and curls around it, as if holding on for dear life.

"PLEASE! PLEASE NO! I can't PLEASE! Bree I can't they-they'll get me. I can't! Everyone hates me, you don't get it!" He cries.

"Ok, ok Chase," I think for a moment, "how about if I go to all your classes with you?"

"Bree, I don't want you to get hurt," he sighs.

"How do you think I feel? Watching you get hurt every single day, for no reason really. And I'm the big sister, I'm supposed to protect you, and instead I've been doing the opposite," I express.

"Thanks Bree," he whispers into my chest.

"Sorry for everything Chase, I haven't really been much into you life, and I haven't been there for you at all. And seeing how this al turned out, I feel guilty. Very guilty."

"It's ok Bree, I know you never really meant it, your my sister," he smiles.

"Thanks Chase," I smile back.

"Now let's get out of here, the smell is finally starting to get to me," I shudder. I help both Chase and I get up and we walk to his class.

~~~~~In the Classroom~~~~~

"Chase, your late," the teacher says, as soon as we walk in, "And Bree why are you here? This isn't your class."

"I'm here to help Chase. He uhhhhh...got a concussion, and ummmm...the nurse wants me to help him in all of his classes, to uhh...make sure that he doesn't get dizzy...and fall over...which he has been doing," I lie, badly.

I emphasize my point, I signal Chase by shoving him with my elbow. He looks over and understands, so he pretends to get dizzy and fall, but before he does, I pretend to catch him.

"Oh, uh ok. Well um, take your seats," the teacher shrugs, unsure.

I follow Chase to the back of the class where he usually sits, and luckily the seat next to him is empty.

"Look, Davendork is here!" One of the jocks smile devilishly, but talk so only the people in our area can here.

"And he's got a little boo-boo. Too bad your hubby ain't here, he would give you cuddles to make it all better right?" Another one taunts.

I look over at Chase and see him slide down in his seat so he's slouching, and crosses his arms up so they cover part of his face.

"What's wrong stupid, can't talk? Maybe we can help you out with that," the first adds.

After making sure the teacher isn't watching, they start punching him. One of hit too hard and Chase falls out his chair. He lands in the middle of their isle, so they start kicking him. That's it, I'm done.

"HEY!" I shout, getting their attention, probably everyone else's too.

"Don't you touch my brother!" I growl, while helping Chase up.

"Mr. Jacobs & Mr. Reynolds, principles office now!" The teacher drags them outside the class.

"Chase you ok?" I ask, dusting him off.

"Just dandy," he mumbles, limping back to his seat.

But as soon as he sits down, the bell rings and it's time for the next class. I help Chase out his seat and down the hallways. I let him lean on me for support, and I carry some of his books for him. We don't say anything in the hallway and we finally reach his class. We give the same excuse for every class and teacher who asks why I'm with Chase and they all buy the concussion story.

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

Finally! Lunch. Chase walks to his locker with his books and I walk to mine. Before I close mine though, my friends seems to pop out thin air and surround me. We start gossiping about a few boys at our school while walking to our lunch table.

Right when we were getting to the topic of our Instagram accounts, a crash is heard from the middle of the lunch room and everyone goes silent. I turn around and gasp, but freeze on the spot.

Laying in the middle of the cafeteria is Chase, covered in mashed potatoes, mac & cheese, chocolate milk, meatloaf & gravy, along with choppy jello. I look and see the jocks still spilling their trays on him. Then finally, one pulls out a bag of tater-tots and starts spilling them on him.

"TATER-THOT! TATER-THOT!" The whole cafeteria chants.

Chase finally gets up, tears sliding down his face, mixing with gravy, and runs our the cafe. Wow that must be terrible.

Me still frozen, stare at the direction of the doors where Chase ran out. In the background I hear all the laughs and insults of everyone talking about Chase. Finally, I break out my trance and jolt out the doors to find Chase.

I find Chase in a fatal position, right in front of a locker crying his eyes out into his knees. I walk over, but when I look where he's sitting, I realize he's in front of Adam's locker. I take a seat next to him, and just sit back, thinking of what to say. Finally the words flow out my mouth.

"Chase, don't cry. Forget about all those people. You can't let them ruin your day. They are wrong. Just because they don't approve of your relationships, doesn't mean you have to let it affect you. And when they see that they aren't affecting you, they'll give up and won't mess with you," I start.

"But I wish that they would accept me for who I am," he cries.

"I do too, but it's not always going to happen that way. Sorry but, the world is not a wish granting factory," I admit.

"Thanks Bree, your right," he smiles.

"Aren't I always?" I joke. "Now let's get home, mashed potatoes is not a good look on you," I say in disgust. Chase laughs and we both walk home.

 **Thanks for reading, and post the phrase in the reviews! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	10. Leo

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating so much, but I'm not home atm :) But "When Brothers Fight" is almost done so, look out for that! Check out "Waiting for Love", it's a great story. It's written by my editor** **DylanQ** **! So check that out, because it's sooooo good, and don't forget to Review on both our stories :) Thanks, now enjoy the stories!**

Leo P.O.V

"Put me down, Please," I hear a terrified voice plead.

"Not yet gay boy, you listen to us. After school at 3:00, you will meet us out on the football field, and we will have round 2 of our football match from last semester. But this time, you'll play by yourself and have no protection, all the easier to beat you up. What do ya say boys?" I hear an all too familiar voice say, followed by hoots and hollers in agreement.

Not again, who are they beating up now? I mean, not that I'm upset it's not me.

I walk around the corner and freeze in place. Chase is hanging by his underwear on the corner of one of the top lockers. Ugghh, PAINFUL. I can tell you from experience.

"Trent please, you've already caused me to miss all my classes, and I can barely feel my limbs from all your abuse. Can you just give me a break?" Chase pleads.

"Hmmmmm, let me think about it," Trent says pretends to look up and scratch his chin, "Uhhhh NOPE!" He jumps up and smacks hands with a few of his friends while laughing.

"I just don't think you've suffered enough abuse. I mean, one your a nerd, and two your gay. Dude, how can I not rip you to shreds?" Trent smiles.

I really want to step in to help Chase, I do, but I think we can all agree that my frail little boy body can't handle all that macho. And just thinking about standing up to them makes my stomach churn already. Sorry Chase.

I feel really bad, but I walk away.

"And if you don't show up tonight, we will hunt you down, drag you back here, and-," Trent starts, "well how about I give you a little preview of what will happen," I hear before several screeches of pain and shouting are heard. I start running to my next class in shame.

~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting on the couch, watching a rerun of the Pig Zombie: Cruise Massacre, when the door slams open and in walks a sulky and bruised Chase.

"You good Chase?" I ask, concerned.

"Peachy," he sighs, walking to the elevator.

I shrug and turn up the tv volume.

~~~~~~~~Small time skip~~~~~~~~~

I was watching the movie credits when I hear footsteps dragging out the elevator. In comes Chase.

"Where you going Chase?" I ask, jumping off the couch.

"School," he sighs.

"Why?" I ask confused, all clubs are canceled, unless... No, Chase isn't dumb enough to actually go to the football field with the jocks. It would be just like Pig Zombies, he's gonna walk right in to the slaughter.

"It doesn't matter," he shrugs, sighing again and walking past me.

"Don't tell me your going to the football field to get obliterated by Trent and his gang," I exclaim after grabbing his arm.

"Why not, it doesn't matter anymore," he says solemnly, seeming find the floor more interesting than my face.

"Yes it does Chase. You can't let them win. You did nothing wrong, there's no reason for them to beat you up day after day," I point.

"I don't care Leo, they can do what they want," He pushes away from me, walking out the door.

I stare in shock before running upstairs to get my jacket and some 'protection'.

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

I walk into the football field slowly, as if in a movie. My heads held high, and my steps are big, nothing can stop me. Although I look bad, on the inside, I'm shaking with fright. My hands are jiggling and my legs are wobbling, I might fall over at any minute. But I gotta do this, for Chase. I look down at my outfit one more time. I'm wearing a hockey chest plate, soccer shin guards, a jock strap, and a helmet. As well as a baseball bat for extra protection. Im ready.

I check the time 2:58, they should be here soon. I notice a small figure sitting hunched over on the bleachers. I run over and see brown disheveled hair which tells me who it is.

"Chase," I say sitting next to him.

When he looks jump, I almost gasp. His eyes are a puffy red, new and old tear tracks are stained on his face.

"Chase," I gasp, "What happened?"

"Leo, I don't know what to do with my life anymore. Its like theres no purpose anymore...I want Adam," he sobs.

"I know Chase," I say solemnly, letting him lean his head ob my shoulder, "it'll be ok, Adam will come back. But until then, you have to stay strong. Your gonna be ok Chase. You just have to hang in there, you know its what Adam would want," I smile.

"Your right Leo," Chase says smudging his arm over his eyes, wiping away the tears,"Thanks."

"No problem buddy, lets go-" I start, but get interrupted.

"Oh, you guys ain't going nowhere. Boys, look like we get a, BONUS!" Trent smirks, slapping hands with a few of his friends.

~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~

Chase and I are now sitting on the couch, covered in frozen food items. Let's just say, we didn't get out of Trent's death trap unscathed. I had about 2 pounds of frozen raw steak on my arm, which was severely bruised, and well as on my ankle. Chase had a bag of frozen peas mounted on his head, the pouch of frozen strawberries which was leftover from my mom's fruit smoothie was placed on his wrist, and the only big bag of ice was on his stomach. I couldn't get Chase to understand the art of football, so it resulted in him getting tackled the whole time. I swear he's the dumbest genius I know.

"Hey thanks for having my back, back there Leo," Chase says suddenly.

"No problem bro, I'll always be here for you," I smile.

"Now, let's go play some video games in the lab," I leer.

"Last one there's an rotten egg!"

We both attempt to stand up, but wobble. Chase immediately gets a head start after gaining his balance, because of my ankle. I jump up and start hopping as fast as I can to the direction of the elevator. When I reach Chase, I go behind him, and jump on his back surprising him. What surprised me was when he fell forward.

"You that weak man? I see why Adam makes fun of you," I laugh.

"I think I'm gonna hurl," he says, his face scrunching up.

"Ewwwww!" I scream jumping off him, and scooting back to the couch.

"Haha, just kidding," he laughs, jumping not up and running to the elevator.

Before he reaches it though, his body starts to sway, and his footing gets off. Instead of running into the elevator, he runs next to the elevator, right into the titanium wall.

"Someone got a concussion," I sneer.

"Haha," he mimics, glaring.

"What are you boys doing up here?" My mom asks, walking out from the hallway.

"Nothing you know, just some brotherly bonding," I laugh.

 **Thanks for reading, Review pls!**


	11. Tasha

**Here's the new chapter guys, thanks for all your lovely reviews, follows, and favs, enjoy! And review!**

Tasha P.O.V

I walk in from another long day of work, dragging my feet across the rug to the kitchen. Stoping in my tracks, I notice a small shuffle from the couch when I walk past. I walk backwards, curiosity taking over, back over to the couch. What I see makes me coo. Chase, is sitting in the middle of the huge couch, curled up into a little ball, with a blue blanket wrapped around his small body. Only his face is visible because of how big the blanket is on him. Has he been losing weight, I haven't seen eating lately?

Moving in front of the couch, I notice his eyes are open, but just staring at the tv...which is off. Weird.

"Chase?" I ask, sitting down next to him.

"Yes?" I head flickers over to me when I call his name.

"What are you doing?" I ask suspiciously.

"Watching tv," he responds emotionlessly.

"The tv isn't on though," I reply tilting my head. At least I don't think its on. The screen is black...yeah, the tv isn't on.

"Oh," he says, dully.

"You ok Chase?" I feel his forehead. No fever.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he says before a long sigh.

"Did you have any plans?" I ask after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"I did want to go to the movies, but Bree went to the mall with Caitlyn, and Leo went to a video game convention with Gordo, before I could ask them."

"We could see a movie together," I offer.

"Ummm... Thats ok," he says guiltily.

"Why not? What movie did you wanna see? We could see Pig Zombies, Marvel, Godzilla!" I say in a deep voice, trying to sound mysterious.

"Uhhh..actually...I wanted to see a romance," he ducks his head, "BUT ITS OK IF YOU DONT WANNA GO, I mean, it was just a suggestion," he rushes.

"No! I mean... _you_ want to see a romance?" I ask surprised.

"Uhhh yeah, there was a new one out about-" he starts, rubbing his neck nervously.

"I know, I wanted to see that one too!" I finish. I notice his form brighten and his cheeks turn red.

"So, do you wanna go?" He asks happily.

"Yeah, lets!" I say, grabbing my stuff.

Chase, who was already dressed, grabs his shoes and we both head out to the next showing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(In the movie)

Still Tasha's P.O.V

*sniffle* *sniffle* This movie is so sad! I feel a little embarrassed crying in front of Chase.

"Awwww," I laugh, when I glance over at Chase, and see silent tears constantly flowing out of Chase's face.

"How could he do that!" I hear a chase whisper, his eyes still super glued to the screen.

~~~~~~~~~~Movie is over~~~~~~~~~~

"Omg, I can't believe he broke up with her!" I say to Chase when we walk out the theatre.

"I can't believe he went out with his ex-girlfriends best friend!" Chase gasps.

"I can't believe his ex-girlfriend caught them in bed together!" I gasp.

"I can't believe the ex-girlfriend caught them in bed together, at her house!" Chase gasps.

We both break out laughing.

"That was a great movie," Chase smiles after we both catch our breaths.

"We should totally do something like that again," I smile back.

"Thanks for coming out with me mo-Tasha, I really needed this," he says suddenly.

"Oh Chase, you can call me mom!" I laugh. "And _thank you_. I really had a great time with you."

 _Having a gay son isn't that bad ;)_

For the rest of the ride home, we laugh and talk about funny things, sad things, happy things, **just everything**! Chase is such a sweetheart, I love him so much, even with his different love interests. Hopefully the world will think the same :)

 **Sorry it's short, more action should happen in the next chapter!**


	12. Leo's Watch?

**Hello guys, I hope you'll forgive me for not updating in awhile. This chapter is kind short because it's more of a lead, but the next chapter should be longer. Enjoy this and check out my editor DylanQ too! Oh, also check out my new story 'Easier Said Than Done' and vote on the poll on my profile plz! Enjoy and Review!**

Leo P.O.V

We were all sitting at the lunch table, Bree and I screaming over the laughter of students all pointing and chuckling at Chase, who just sits there numbly. I feel bad for Chase. He can never get a break.

"Hey Sabrina!" Chase jumps up suddenly. I notice the girl smirking while trying to hold her laughter. I had a bad feeling about ,it but Chase looked oblivious to it and was just staring hopefully at the girl, who was his first friend.

"Hey Chase." The whole classroom goes silent staring at the girl confronting Chase.

"I just wanted to say that I hope you and Adam have a long relationship, I know it must be hard for him, dating a bitch and all," Sabrina smirks and the whole room bursts out laughing.

Chase, on the other hand, runs out the room and we hear the front school doors slam closed after a moment.

Bree & I exchange a look then burst out the room running after Chase.

Bree P.O.V

When we ran out the doors, we immediately heard the sound of sobbing. Following the trail, we followed the pitiful cries to the side of the school, and there we found my baby brother in fetal position, crying his eyes out. Looking at Leo, we both gave each other a look before grabbing Chase's arms and dragging him up with us. We decided to continue the short journey home with Chase sobbing and stumbling on with us holding him up.

Halfway there, Chase collapses, falling to his knees, sending Leo falling too but I manage to gain my balance.

"I can't do it anymore," Chase says, his haze orbs holding into my chocolate ones.

"Chase, it's going to be ok," Leo rubs his elbow.

"Mmmm-mmmm," Chase shakes his head for emphasis, "its not. It never will."

After his last statement, Chase becomes mute, moving back into fetal position on the side of the sidewalk.

"I'll call Davenport," I supply, seeing Leo's defeated look.

Chase's eyes stay cast downward, not making a move to look at either of us. The silence was deafening.

Chase's P.O.V

Adam. Adam. Adam. Adam.-Was all that echoed in my head when I silently ignored my family and stalked to the elevator. Not even Eddy's antics could change my mood. Only 1 person could, and that person is _gone_.

When I reach the lab, there was a very loud beeping which caught my attention. I walk over and see a face call request. Seems suspicious... Ehh, what do I have to loose anymore?

"Hey Chase." I look up to the big HD screen and my knees buckle while my body becomes weak.

"Adam?" I whisper, hoping he can hear me because my voice can't raise any higher from shock.

"Yeah Chase, it's me," my crush smiles.

"Where are you?" The words spit out my mouth faster than I can comprehend them. 'I think my brain threw up', I remember, making me smile internally.

"I'll send you the address, but COME ALONE! Do you understand? I don't want anyone to find out where I've been hiding, but now you and I could be together, forever," Adam smiles, although seeming a little bit out of character.

(No Ones P.O.V)

Shrugging it off, Chase agrees, and shuts down the computer before grabbing a small bag of clothes and running out the house. As soon as he closed he secret entrance out from the lab, he got an alert saying the coordinates sent to his chip and he was on his way.

(Still No Ones P.O.V)

When Chase reaches the coordinates, he immediately recognizes the place. Blue house, no door, a bunch of bushes, Leo's watch on the ground...


	13. WHAT?

Hewoooooo! I'm baaaaaaaackkkkk! I hope you guys missed me lol! I'm sorry I'm not on a lot, but guess what, IM 3 DAYS AWAY FROM GRADUATING! I know right! Lol, anyway, after I graduate, I will be updating a LOT more! But here's the story guys, and HUGE shoutout to my bestie DYLANQ for editing, and just being the greatest fanfic bestie ever :P So go check her out because her story is amazing!

Here red we go!

When Chase reaches the coordinates, he immediately recognizes the place. Blue house, no door, a bunch of bushes, Leo's watch on the ground...

'Douglas' lair!' He thought of immediately. 'Why would Adam be there?' But he didn't get to analyze his thoughts all the way before someone appeared at the door...

"Chase!" An angel said.

Looking around, Chase looks at the door and his body melts like ice cream. His knees get weak, and tears pour out his eyes like a water current.

"Adam!" Chase shouts, throwing his body to the strong figure. "I missed you so much!"

"Did you really?" Adam asks, as Chase snuggles his head into Adam's broad shoulder.

"Yes, so much," Chase cries.

"I ask again, did you really?" Chase feels Adam shorten and his body feels like it was shrinking.

Pulling back, Chase gasps at the new figure standing in front of him.

"MARCUS?!"

"Yes Chasey-Wasey, did you miss me?" The robot smirks.

"Where's Adam?!" Chase shouts.

"Oh, you'll find out soon. But first, your coming with me." Marcus cracks his knuckles, "So we doing this the easy way or the _hard_ way?"

"Show me where Adam is!" Chase shouts defiantly.

"The hard way it is," Marcus smirks as he tosses a fist in Chase's direction.

Chase, unprepared, stumbles back and grabs his jaw in pain. Eyes narrowing deadly at his opponent, Chase kicks his foot out as Marcus ducks, flips, then grabs Chase's foot which was still stumbling. He pulls Chase's unbalanced foot causing Chase to fall onto the ground.

"Wow Chase, that was _way_ too easy. Love getting to your head?" Marcus mocks.

Seeing the familiar 'Commando App Engaged', Spike pushes on the ground and flipping up, throws himself at Marcus, kicking and hitting anything possible. Red is the only thing he sees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Minor Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Commando App Disengaged'

"Ughhh, wha hap'n?" Are Chase's first words as he comes to.

"Hahaha! Hello son," a deep voice voices from beside him.

Whipping around, he sees the one and only Douglas Davenport next to him.

"Evil Uncle Daddy?!" Chase gasps, "I mean, Douglas?!"

"Yes, I'm baaaaackkkkkk. And I've brought you here to _nicely_ ask you to join me in conquering the world!"

"Nicely?! You have me locked in a chair, had your box of bolts attack me, and took Adam!" Chase shouts.

"Well...uh...Are you going to join me or not?!" Douglas sighs impatiently.

"How about not!" Chase grumbles, "Now show me where Adam is!"

"Ughhhh...Sure son, of course I will show you where Adam is!" Douglas smiles suspiciously while unlocking Chase's handcuffs.

Douglas, with Marcus trailing behind, lead Chase to a dark dungeon with a few empty cells decorating the walls. At the end of the hall, was a door with blue lasers and 5 bolt locks on the handle.

Opening the cell door, Chase runs inside the darkness looking frantically around the big cell until he was met with confusion.

"Adam?" He asks sadly.

"Nope!" Douglas laughs as Marcus closes and locks the cell door.

"HEY!" Chase yells as he runs up to the door banging his hand on the lasers until they zap and throw him back.

"Grrrr!" Chase grunts in frustration.

"Byeeeeee!" Douglas and Marcus walk down the dark hallway laughing.


	14. Mission Chase Pt1

Hey guys! Thanks for waiting so long, and don't worry, my other stories are on the way! Thanks to all the reviewers, favoriters, and followers, it really makes my day. Thanks to my amazing editor and fanfic bestie DylanQ, and if you haven't already, check out her page, she's awesome! Oh, and check out the challenge at the bottom!

Enjoy the story and review!

(No ones P.O.V)

Unknown to Chase, Adam was no where near Douglas' lair, actually he was right outside the Davenport mansion. Climbing up Billionaire Butte, Adam was thinking about one certain person. Ironically, that certain person was thinking about him too. Both wondering where the other was. Only Adam believed he was going to throw open the door and finally get to lay his eyes on that certain person, wrapping him up in his arms and never let go. But when Adam did throw open the door, with his super strength might I add- even though he knew the key was under the door mat, he was met with frightened faces at first from the sudden noise, then severe disappointment and anger.

 _Chase was not there._

 _Chase had gone missing._

 _Chase was probably looking for him._

 _Adam had sent a video message._

"Wait...What?"

"Adam, I pulled up the video message Chase was looking at before he left, it was you," Mr. Davenport informed him.

"What did it say?" Adam grunts out, trying to control his anger at this imposter.

"You started talking to him and then you gave him coordinates to where you were located. I tried to access the coordinates that were sent to his chips, but it kept kicking me out and eventually the whole lab shut down. I can't unlock everything, but I did manage to get access to Eddy, and he showed me the video message and the security cameras of the lab when Chase left. I can show you them if you want."

"Please," Adam growled.

Each second the video message carried on, Adam's face grew angrier and angrier. He was so pissed! This imposter! But then, seeing Chase's reactions would make him melt, the happiness Chase felt made him visibly glow. He had to get him back. _For his Chasey._

"I don't know what to do Adam. All my tracking devices have been shut down so I don't even know where he could be. All I have is Eddy," Davenport sighed, running his hands through his jet black hair.

"Then turn Eddy into a tracking device," Adam stated the obvious.

"I was thinking about that, but upgrading Eddy like that can cause his system to explode."

"Well, Eddy's just going to have to take one for the team because I want my brother back," Leo states.

"Woah! Take one for the team? What team?! This is a 'every man for himself' kind of relationship buttercup," Eddy argues.

"Mr. Davenport just do it. In the case something goes wrong and Eddy explodes...well...I think I can speak for everyone and say no one will miss him," Bree adds.

"Heyyyy! Go choke on a muffin!" Eddy shouts.

"Ok let's start working."

(30 minutes later)

"Are you almost doneeeeeee?" Adam wines to Mr. Davenport who was still crouched in front of Eddy's control panel, wires in his hands.

"Almost, just let me cut this wire...then join this one and that one...then...Yes! It worked!" Mr. Davenport exclaims.

"Finally!" Adam cries.

"Eddy, I need to you to track down the device the video was sent by connecting to the satellite. Then your going to have to override any firewalls their system may have by using the code you have in your data I gave you which will shut them all down by sending an undetectable virus. Then save the location and send it to Adam and Bree's chips. Also, while you are there, try to detect the virus they might have used to shut down the lab and try to override it while staying undetected," Mr. Davenport orders.

"Leo, Bree when Eddy overrides the virus and the lab comes back on, use the cyber desk to connect to Chase's chip. If Chase is somewhere where the signal is blocked and the cyber desk flashes red, use the code **'uwbnirlletraemgni'** **(Challenge)**.The code will then shut down his chip except the tracker, which is a separate chip in the bionic chip, so that no outsiders can access his chip while we have control," He orders Bree and Leo.

"Tasha, Adam you guys can start packing all of our mission gear. Adam, show Tasha what equipment we need."

Everyone goes rushing off to start their job. In a matter of minutes, the lab equipment turns on and Adam and Bree gets a tingle in their chip which sends everyone's rushing into action.

"Tasha, can you stay in the lab and supervise the mission with me? I will need help because we don't know what to expect," Davenport asks while everyone puts on their bags.

"Of course," Tasha agrees, throwing on a headset.

"Ok Bree, drop everyone off a distance away form the location and stay out of sight until we hack into the security cameras," Davenport orders.

"Ok, bye," Bree zooms off not before they all get a 'Good Luck' from Tasha and Davenport.

"Ok, guys be quiet, lets investigate. It seems like a normal house," Leo says.

"No Leo, we didn't get the 'ok' from Davenport yet," Bree stops him.

"I feel like we've been here before, but I just can't put my finger on it," Adam frustratedly.

"Me too." Bree and Leo both say at the same time.

"Hey Davenport," Leo talks into the headset, "This place seems familiar...wait guys," Leo looks down at his foot when he hears a small 'crunch'. "My old watch?" Leo picks it up and examines it. "Guysss! This is Douglas' old lair!" Leo screeches, dropping the watch.

"Wow, who knew you actually have a brain. It did take you long to figure that out though. But, I guess I could give you an exception. Your small stature probably limits your brain size," a voice says from in front of them by the house.

"Marcus?!" The three bionics and 2 parents gaps at the same time.

Tbc...

Thanks for reading!

Questions:

-What do you think will happen to the rescuers?

-Will everyone come out alive?

-Is Chase ok?

-Will the dark side finally win?

-Who do you want to win?

Sorry, guess you'll have to find out next time...

Challenge:

One of the orders to Bree and Leo given by Mr. Davenport was to override the blocked chip signal on the cyber desk by using a code. Well your job is to find out what this code is. Rearrange the letters and see what you find.

" **uwbnirlletraemgni"**

Hints:

1.) It has to do with Lab Rats

2.) It is 3 words

3.) It's a actor who plays a character

4.) Its First Middle Last

4.) Rearrange the letters to find your answer

Prize:

The first 3 people to get the answer and DM it to me will get a one shot, written by me, of choice. The one-shot will be dedicated to you, and if I really like the idea, I will continue it maybe to a multi chapter story, with permission of course.

Don't forget:

-DM if you get the answer

-Review

-Check out my other stories

-Check out my fabulous editor's page (DylanQ)

-And have a great day ;)


	15. Mission Chase Pt2

**Quick AN: Hellllloooooo! Enjoy the chapter, Easier Said Than Done will be updated next. A big thanks to my editor ItsDillon! #TheBest! Enjoy, thanks, and review!**

"Ughhhh!" Bree groaned as she came to. 'Where am I?' She thought, looking around.

After a few seconds of gathering her thoughts she thought back to the mission. Eyes widening, she jumped up and her head whipped around frantically. She was some type of cell with metal walls and a huge bolt door. Her eyes traveled until they landed on two heaps a few feet away from her. Running to the closest one, she started shaking the shoulders of the person.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up," she shouted in their ear.

"5 more minutes Chase. Wake me up when Tasha finished breakfast," the person groaned.

"Adam!" Bree shouted frustratedly before sitting on top of him.

"Ok ok I'm up," Adam yawned. "Was goin on?"

"Mission?!" Bree shook her head.

"Oh yeah. Wait where's Leo?"

"Over there," Bree pointed.

"I got it!" Adam runs over to the heap on the floor. The snoring was getting louder and louder every step he took.

Smirking, Adam runs over and throws himself on top of the motionless, yet loud body.

"Ah!" Leo snorts, his eyes shooting open. "Adam get off!" Leo groans.

"Fineeeee," Adam sighs.

"Where are we?" Leo asks while picking himself off the ground.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Bree says crossing the room over to the two loud boys.

"Well we aren't home," Adam observes.

"Obviously stupid," Bree smacks his head.

"Owwwwww," Adam pouts while rubbing his head.

"Wait did you hear that?" Leo jumps.

"The echo of Adam's empty head? Yes, yes I did," Bree rolls her eyes.

"No, it sounded like a whimper," Leo says confused. Quietly, he activated his energy sphere and grins when a section of the room lit up.

"Stay behind me," Leo said confidently.

"Awwww, little Leo's all grown up," Adam fake cries.

"Shut up Adam," Leo rolls his eyes.

Leo leads them to the back of the big cell. Leo jumped when the light landed on a foot. A safe distance away, he traveled the sphere up until a head was visible.

"Is that?" Leo's face scrunches up. He walks closer to the figure and turns the body onto the back. "It's Chase!" He yells when he sees the face.

"What!" Adam's eyes widen as the air is knocked out of his chest.

"Is he breathing?" Bree asks. They all crouch down.

"Yeah," Leo answers after checking his pulse.

"Chase wake up, wake up Chase," Adam shakes him.

"Mmmmmmmm," the figure groans.

"Yes Chase, it's us, come on, open your eyes," Bree coaches.

Adam pulls the small boy into his lap.

"Chasey?" Adam whispers into his ear while rubbing the pale boy's soft cheek.

"A...Adam?" Chase whispers.

"Yes, it's me, open your eyes Chasey!" Adam beams.

"Mmmmmmm," Chasey groans, snuggling deeper into Adam's broad chest.

"Chase, where are we?" Leo asks.

"Mmmmm mmmm," Chase says distressed.

"I know your tired, but can just answer our questions first so we can get out of here?" Bree asks frustratedly.

"Ughhhhhh fine fine," Chase rolls his eyes.

Adam sits him up comfortably.

"So where are we?" Leo starts.

"Douglas' lair."

"Obviously," Leo says.

They notice Chase's eye turns blue and his other moves around frantically as he stares at something invisible in front of him.

"We are-" Chase starts. His blue eyes sudden sparks then goes out. "AAAAHHHH!" Chase screams.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" The 3 bionic siblings shout out simultaneously.

"My bionics are glitching! I can't see! It burns!" Chase shouts, pushing his palm to his eye.

"What?" They all say confused before they all try out their bionics.

Bree starts running but suddenly stops and collapses holding her legs.

Leo tries his energy sphere and unlike last time, it starts burning his hand, it was so hot it burnt through his glove.

Adam tries his super strength, but as he picked up Chase he suddenly shouts and grabs his arms, making Chase fall with a thud.

"Really Adam?!" Chase whimpers.

"Oh God I'm sorry Chase, but my arms really hurt!" He says wincing. He shoots Chase a guilty, puppy-dog look making a blush creep up Chase's neck.

"I'm glad you guys are enjoying my new update to your chips!" A voice suddenly booms throughout the room, making the occupants jump.

"Douglas!" Leo grumbles.

"Hahaha! You see, I made it so whenever you try to use your bionics, they turn against you," Douglas starts.

"Wait that means..." Chase gasps.

"Yes." They can hear the evil smirk in Douglas' voice.

"What what does it mean?" Bree asks confused.

"Every time we use our bionics, it's destroying our chips. In the end, it will not only destroy our chips, but it also affects the part of the body our powers are attached to. Like Adam's arms, Bree's legs, Leo's hand, and my eye," Chase explains in a devastated whisper, as if he was speaking to himself.

"Wait, why would you want to do that? I thought you wanted us on your side?" Bree asks confused at at his motives.

"Bree, honey, princess, lets not play games. What's this, the 13th time I captured you? I've given up, I know I can't get you guys," Douglas sighs.

"Yeah okkkaaaayyy...you give up just like that?" Leo deadpans.

"Well I also might have made better, more powerful bionic chips. Therefore, you guys are useless and old news," Douglas chuckles. "Anyway, have fun destroying yourselves. Unless you do want to join me..."

"NO!" They all shouted at once.

"Grrrrr." Douglas turns off the speaker.

"Ok I think I found a way we can get out of here." Chase announces. "But involves using our bionics."

"Teams are about sacrifice, no matter what, we got each other's back." Surprisingly, that came out of Adam.

The 3 others stare in shock at the tall bionic, but nod in agreement.

"Ok, so I will log into the data base and project a map of the building and exits from my bionic eye. Bree you will use your speed to copy down the map on the back of my mission log paper while Leo uses his energy sphere as a light. We need to go this done in as few seconds as possible to prevent our chips from destroying," Chase explains. "On my count...1, 2, 3, now!"

They all start their designated jobs and finish in under a minute.

"Ok Great job team," Chase says over the whimpering of Leo and Bree as they hold their aching and burned limbs. Chase holds one palm to his eye while squeezing it shut, barely noticing the blood dripping down from his closed eyelid.

"I'm going to try to hack into the system and turn on the lights," Chase explains as they all squint to see the paper.

10 seconds later, all the lights in their huge cell turn on. Chase's palm is smeared with blood now.

"Ok, so there are 2 exits in the building. At the front and at the back of the building, the only windows are in the attic. Right now we are in the basement and the stairs are over here. The best thing we can do is split up. If we all go together and get captured, then we'll all we done for."

"Ok, that makes sense," Leo muses.

"So the teams are Leo and Bree, and me and Adam," Bree and Leo smirk at each other," So we will take the back, you guys take the front."

They all nod.

"Be careful, play it safe, and get out as fast as you can. If I have time, I'll try to make the building self-destruct," Chase explains. "Oh, and destroy Marcus! The map says his lab is near the back of the building, so me and Adam will find the new chips and destroy them, before Douglas makes a whole army. You guys capture Douglas and bring him to Mr. Davenport."

"Ok." The 3 say together.

"On 3. 1, 2,-" Chase starts. "Bionics!"

"Girl Power!"

"Wait on or after 3?"

"Team Leo!"

"Yeah...we'll have to work on that..." Chase just shakes his head.

"Adam, remember, you can't use your blast wave. The energy comes from your whole body like my molecular kinesis, so if you use it, it will do serious damage," Chase says solemnly.

"Ok I understand Chase," Adam says seriously.

"Wait how are we going to open the door?" Bree asks.

Chase sighs, then his eye turns blue. The door unlocks and he holds his head while groaning. "Ok lets go," he whispers.

"Left," Chase whispers to Leo and Bree.

They nod and the mission starts.

What they forgot to realize Douglas was listening the whole time, and he was watching them all...


End file.
